Family Sponge: Sheldon Plankton
Family Sponge: Sheldon Plankton is a third-person shooter SpongeBob game for the Wii, PS3, XBOX 360 that centers around the story of Plankton trying to recover his memory, as the game is non-canon. And now, in the game, a three-way war rages between the Black Arms, U.O.A, and The Flying Dutchman, in which Plankton sometimes takes part while struggling to gather all 7 Chaos Patties, which he believes hold the key to his past. Story The story begins with Plankton standing on a hill next to a tree, outside the city of Bikini Bottom at sunset. A newspaper blows by in the breeze, catching on the tree's branches and has the headline of celebrations taking place now that something called the Black Comet has come back in its fifty year cycle. As it blows off into the distance, Plankton struggles to remember who he is due to his amnesia and constantly thinks back to one memory he seems to have left. Endings There are 10 endings in the game, and five possible final sixth missions (each having two ways of being completed). All 10 endings are listed from top (most evil) to bottom (most heroic) *'UOA Fortress, Dark': Plankton defeats SpongeBob and Diablon and moves to destroy the whole planet. *'UOA Fortress, Hero': Plankton] betrays Black Doom and defeats him at the last minute, proceeding to take over the world on his own. *'Black Comet, Dark': Plankton defeats SpongeBob and Diablon, becoming the protector and servant of Black Doom, who will enslave the world as his Dark Empire. *'Black Comet, Hero': Plankton defeats the Flying Dealer and declares that he and only he knows best before killing The Flying Dutchman. *'Lava Shelter, Dark': Plankton defeats the Flying Dealer, and believing he is an Android, declares that he will be superior to the original Plankton and proceeds to kill The Flying Dutchman. *'Lava Shelter, Hero': Plankton defeats the Flying Dealer, and believing he is an Android, proceeds to take over the Flying Empire and have androids rule, then kills The Flying Dutchman. *'Cosmic Fall, Dark': Plankton defeats The Flying Dutchman and proceeds to protect (and presumably recreate) The ARK Bucket and spares the dutchman's life provided he never returns to and leaves The ARK Bucket. *'Cosmic Fall, Hero': Plankton defeats Black Doom and walks away sadly, admitting that he is a research experiment gone deadly wrong. *'Final Haunt, Dark': Shadow betrays and defeats SpongeBob and Diablon at the last minute, exclaiming that he is the most powerful Plankton in the world due to the Chaos Patties making him invincible. *'Final Haunt, Hero': Plankton defeats Black Doom and moves to destroy he and his army. Once all ten endings are unlocked, a true, canon final ending is unlocked. *'The Last Story': Plankton has obtained all seven Chaos Patties; but all of his commanders (SpongeBob, his friends, The Flying Dutchman and Black Doom) demand he give them the chaos patties. Black Doom reveals that Plankton's creator, Plankton's Grandfather, was in development of Sheldon J. Plankton -- the Ultimate Life Form. But he needed an energy source, so he made the decision to use Black Doom as the DNA to create him -- meaning that Plankton is actually Black Doom's son, with both sharing the same bloodlines. After using the Chaos Patties to teleport the Black Comet to the surface, Black Doom paralyzes and moves to surrender Plankton, The Flying Dutchman, SpongeBob, Patrick, Karen, Scooter and Larry to his offspring as meals; but Plankton retaliates, and chases him throughout his earthbound comet. When he finds him, Team Roblox coincidentally recovers a video recording of Plankton's Grandfather telling Plankton that the Black Comet would arrive 50 years after Plankton's birth, and that Plankton is the only one who can stop the malevolent Black Comet. Plankton and Black Doom transform into Super Plankton and Devil Doom respectively, and move to conduct battle. After defeating Devil Doom, Plankton uses Plankton Blast to move the Black Comet into space, then using the Eclipse Twilight Picture to destroy it. SpongeBob and his friends are all happy for this, and the game finally ends with Plankton deporting the TV show set, saying "Goodbye forever, Shedon J. Plankton". Characters For some missions, Plankton teams up with various allies from the series, some new and old. Potential allies for Plankton include Sandy Cheeks, Gary, Kevin, Patrick, Julie, Karen, SpongeBob, Squidward, Larry, Doom's Eye, Scooter, and The Flying Dutchman. In the PS3 and XBOX 360 version of the game, a second player can connect a 2nd controller and play a character as an unofficial "co-op mode". This can't be done with The Flying Dutchman, Doom's Eye, or Gary and will not work on the Wii version. Main Characters *Sheldon J. Plankton: A rival of Mr. Krabs and the protagonist of the game. The player decides himself/herself exactly what he decides to do from the start to end of the game; his darkest ending is destroying the planet and his most heroic ending is eradicating Black Doom's army. *Black Doom and Doom's Eye: The leader of the Black Arms and the game's main antagonist. He commands Shadow to bring the seven Chaos Patties to him and he will unlock the hidden story about Plankton's past, also witness of the creation of Plankton. Doom's Eye is an extension of Black Doom, allowing him to view whats going on when he's not there. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Although he is a rival to Shadow he can ally with him during the Bikini Bottom, Lethal Highway, and Final Haunt levels, and races against him in the Spage Gadget level. SpongeBob is also a boss if the player plays through the Dark Mission. SpongeBob is playable with controller 2 when allied with Plankton. *O.U.A. Commander : The highest ranking officer of the Guardian Unit of Nations. He is one of the few who knows the secrets of Plankton's past and loathes Plankton for reasons unknown, at least until a certain level and is one of the bosses on the dark path. *TBA Stages Stage 01: *Bikini Bottom (Starting) Stage 02: *Digital Circuit (Pure-Dark/Semi-Dark) after Dark mission in Bikini Bottom *Glyphic Canyon (Normal) after Normal mission in Bikini Bottom *Lethal Highway (Pure-Hero/Semi-Hero) after Hero mission in Bikini Bottom - Black Bull as Boss Stage 03: *Cryptic Castle (Pure-Dark/Semi-Dark) after Dark mission in Digital Circuit or Glyphic Canyon - Flying Breaker as Boss *Chum Island (Normal) after Normal mission in Glyphic Canyon, Hero mission in Digital Circuit or Dark Mission in Lethal Highway *Circus Park (Pure-Hero/Semi-Hero) after Hero mission in Glyphic Canyon or Lethal Highway Stage 04: *Central Bottom (Pure Dark) after Dark mission in Cryptic Castle *The Doom (Semi-Dark) after Dark mission in Chum Island or Normal mission in Cryptic Castle - Heavy Dog as Boss *Sky Troops (Normal) after Hero mission in Cryptic Castle or Dark mission in Circus Park or Normal mission in Chum Island *Mad Matrix (Semi-Hero) after Normal mission in Circus Park or Hero mission in Chum Island - Flying Breaker as Boss *Death Ruins (Pure Hero) after Hero mission in Circus Park - Black Bull as Boss Stage 05: *The ARK Bucket (Pure Dark) after Hero mission in The Doom or Central Bottom - Blue Falcon as Boss *Sea Fleet (Semi-Dark) after Dark mission in Sea Troops, Normal mission in The Doom or Hero mission in Central Bottom *Iron Jungle (Normal) after Hero mission the The Doom, Normal mission in Sea Troops or Dark mission in Mad Matrix - Flying Breaker as Boss *Space Gadget (Semi-Hero) after Hero mission in Sky Troops, Normal mission in Mad Matrix or Dark mission in Death Ruins *Lost Impact (Pure Hero) after Hero mission in Mad Matrix or Death Ruins Stage 06: *UOA Fortress (Pure Dark) after Dark mission in Sea Fleet or The ARK Bucket *Black Comet (Semi-Dark) after Dark mission in Iron Jungle, Normal mission in The ARK Bucket, or Normal mission in Sea Fleet *Lava Shelter (Normal) after Normal mission in Iron Jungle, Hero mission in Sea Fleet or Dark mission in Space Gadget *Cosmic Fall (Semi-Hero) after Hero mission in Iron Jungle, Normal mission in Space Gadget or Lost Impact *Final Haunt (Pure Hero) after Hero mission in Space Gadget or Lost Impact Final Bosses: *SpongeBob and Diablon (Dark) - Fought by completing Dark mission in UOA Fortress, Black Comet, and Final Haunt *Flying Dealer (Normal) - Fought by completing Cosmic Fall on Dark, Black Comet on Hero and Lava Shelter on Hero or Dark *Black Doom (Hero) - Fought after completing the Hero mission in Final Haunt, UOA Fortress and Cosmic Fall Last Story: *Last Stage: The Last Way *Last Boss: Devil Doom Rankings *A-Rank = Excellent *B-Rank = Good *C-Rank = Satisfactory *D-Rank = Incomplete *E-Rank = Bad Cast Trivia *Although not an ally, Pearl Krabs is featured as an objective. *This was originally rated T for Teen during development. *This game is non-canon which means in the real series Plankton still retains his memory. *This is one of the most violent times Family Sponge ever had. Category:Video Games Category:Family Sponge Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Lists